


Pillow Talk With Havoc: Episode 2: Off-Camera.

by flickawhip



Series: Pillow Talk With Havoc [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A start of a collection.Havoc is a web interviewer.A little light romance.RP fic.





	Pillow Talk With Havoc: Episode 2: Off-Camera.

Once the camera had stopped rolling on the latest episode of Pillow Talk Gigi had had one of her staff take Nyssa to go get some refreshment, leaving her alone with Ann. She smiled softly at Ann.

"Finally got you to myself sweet thing..."

She said softly. Ann blushed nervously. Gigi smiled sweetly and softly.

"Don't be nervous sweetie..."

She murred.

"I'm just going to make love to you, while Nyssa is getting some food."

"O... Okay."

Gigi purred softly and kissed Ann on the lips.

"Have you ever done this kind of thing behind Nyssa's back?"

She asked as one of her hands gently ghosted over Ann's breasts under the sheets. 

"N...no?"

Ann admitted, unable to hide her tiny arch into Havoc's touch. Gigi smiled softly and gently cupped one of Ann's breasts as she leant in to kiss her.

"Well...don't worry...she'll never know."

She kissed Ann. Ann gasped, then mewed softly even as she melted into the kiss a little. Gigi murred softly and began to slowly and delicately pull the sheet down off of Ann's body bearing her body to her.

"Mmmmmm I hope I make your first adulterous affair sweet and enjoyable."

She purred and she gently and tenderly kissed Ann's nipples one after the other. Ann murred softly, arching into her touch and lips. Gigi trailed her lips up and down Ann's body.

"Tell me you want this...."

She purred breathlessly.

"Tell me you want to cheat on Nyssa with me.... I need to hear you say it to me.... I need to know I'm not forcing you..." 

"Yes... I want this..."

Ann breathed. 

"Tell me you want to cheat on Nyssa sweetie..."

Gigi pleaded softly.

"I need to hear you say it."

She murred as she gently and lightly ghosted her lips over Ann’s upper inner thighs. Ann had gasped, murred then spoke in a voice that was both soft and husky. 

"I want to cheat on Nyssa with you."

Gigi purred and began to kiss Ann's clit very very softly.

"Mmmmmm Ann... you have such a sweet and cute little pussy.”

Ann blushed but spoke sweetly. 

"Thank you."

Gigi murred and kept kissing.

"Ann I have to tell you something...."

Gigi purred softly.

"I've...never done this with a girl before.... cheating I mean."  
"Really?"

Ann asked softly. 

"Really and honestly."

Gigi murred as she continued to gently kiss Ann's clit.

 

"But when I saw you.... heard you.... I just.... I had to have you like this.... on your own...to myself..... your so........... I've fallen in love with you Ann...."

Gigi confessed.

"Be mine?"

"Oh Gigi."

Ann murmured, stroking her hair gently. 

"Yes..."

"Oh Ann.....My Ann."

Gigi purred as she continued to kiss her clit.

"Please....say it..."

"Yes, I'll be yours."

Gigi murred and gently shuck her head as she still kissed Ann's clit.

"No... I mean....is it like it is for me with you...or is it just lust?"

Ann smiled softly, stroking Gigi's cheek lovingly. 

"Gigi... I love you."

Gigi smiled.

"My Ann."

She purred and began to lick softly and gently, instead of kissing, at Ann's pussy. Ann mewed softly. 

"Mmmm."

Gigi kept licking. Ann continued to mew, seconds from climax. 

"Oh Ann....My sweet, sweet, Ann."

Gigi purred.

"Will you Come for me? Will you come for your Gigi? Please....please come for me sweet baby."

Ann soon mewled and came apart.


End file.
